


Cold

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Kisses - Chril Edition [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, also snow, but everyone is happy i promise, lots and lots of happiness with sprinkles of Chris being inappropriate and Phil being insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: sort-of companion piece to "Heat" - this time they did go to switzerland!for the kiss meme - prompt 7: "running their thumb over the other's lips"





	Cold

Chris is glaring as Phil opens the door, stomping off the snow from his boots before closing it again. He’s beaming over his entire face, and Chris’ scowl morphs into a similar smile immediately.

    “I was about to tell you not to complain about the cold, but apparently that’s not even necessary,” Chris says.

Phil laughs. “This is fantastic! I wish you could come.”

Chris gets up from the couch, discarding his PADD, and crosses over to Phil. “Yeah, tell that to fifteen year old me fucking up his ligaments.” He tugs Phil’s face free of his scarf, sending little flakes of already half melted snow flying. Phil is looking … oh god, Phil is looking so great, so happy, so carefree.

Chris kisses the corner of his mouth, laughing a bit as Phil pouts and turns his head into the kiss, and begins working at his lover’s jacket. It’s one of those nifty thin temperature-controlling ones, but Chris bets it looks just as good on the floor as it looks on Phil. 

When he finally manages to discard the jacket, Phil laughing into Chris’ neck, he slides his fingers under his shirt.

Phil chuckles again at the dismay on Chris’ face as he finds a layer of thermal underwear.

    “Oh, baby, please. It’s the Alps in the middle of winter, and you know how much I hate being cold.”

    “Yeah, yeah. Come on, take all that off and join me in front of the fire.”

Phil strips efficiently, folds his clothes like some kind of nerd, and then crawls on top of Chris on the only sofa, right in front of the fireplace. The cabin is tiny, meaning the bed is, albeit designed for two people, small enough that they definitely have to cuddle, the sofa is very close to the fireplace and a bit on the short side, the kitchen is rudimentary at best, without a replicator, and the washing facilities are cramped as well. It doesn’t even have a comm unit. It’s perfect. They can barely move without brushing against each other, and at night they’re bundled up safe and warm while the wind howls around the cabin, and during the day they have snowball fights and Phil can go skiing and they can hike and marvel at the crystalline beauty of the alpine forest around them and the tiny town that’s half an hour away by snowglide has a tiny, tiny store that has everything they need.

Phil nuzzles into Chris’ neck. “This is perfect. God, it’s cold outside.”

Chris wraps his arms around his lover and grins. “Thought you weren’t going to complain about the cold.”

Phil nips him. “It’s reverse appreciation of you being a human furnace.”

    “Reverse appreciation.”

    “Mmh.”

The logs crackle and pop, and Chris puts up his knee to stop Phil from rolling off of him. They’re close enough to the fire that a blanket would probably cook them even more than the fire is already doing. Chris is drawing little designs over Phil’s back, and Phil flinches a bit when Chris accidentally brushes over a ticklish spot.

Phil’s ears are cold and thoroughly kissable and he hums in appreciation.

    “There’s a really beautiful lake, just an hour or two on foot from here. If it clears up nicely tomorrow we should check it out, I bet it’d be beautiful,” he says, nuzzling Chris’ shoulder some more.

    “You better not plan on proposing,” Chris teases.

Phil snorts. “Uh, to you? Hell no.”

    “Thank god. Found myself the only marriage-phobe in the quadrant who’s coincidentally also hot as hell.”

    “It’s good to know that those are the qualities you like me for.”

    “Yeah, only the marriage thing and the physical attractiveness, nothing else.” Chris nudges a finger into Phil’s sensitive side, relishing in his lover’s tiny squeak and the squirming. Phil catches his hand easily and knots their fingers together, hands dangling off the edge of the couch and brushing over the synthesized (and very cliché) bearskin rug. He shifts a little, and Chris knows him well enough to know that Phil is gearing himself up for a more emotional question.

    “You know, if you want to, Chris -” Here it comes. “- if you do want to get married, I’d - it’d be alright.”

Chris threads his other hand into his lover’s hair. “No, it wouldn’t be alright. Baby, you don’t want to get married for a good reason. You’ve seen, felt how it can destroy lives based on misunderstood duty, and I don’t want to put you through that. Even if I wanted to get married - it wouldn’t be fair to you. Because both partners have to want it. And even if it’s the mainstream choice, what the hell would we get out of it that we don’t already have. Some sort of tax benefit? What would that do for us with the insane amount of salary we’re already getting? Getting to have the same name? What good does that do us? We could already adopt together, we’re registered as each other’s next of kin … darling, as long as I get to wake up next to you every morning, there’s not a thing in the world more I could want. I love you so much, and there’s not a thing you have to do to prove to me that you love me just as much. I already know.”

Phil takes a few moments to respond, and when he does, his voice is rough. “I know. Thank you. I’m an idiot.”

    “But you’re  _ my _ idiot,” Chris says, smothering his smile in Phil’s hair.

    “And yet you have to keep having these conversations with me, what, once a month?”

    “You make that sound like it’s something bad?”

    “Don’t you get tired of it, Chris? Of me constantly questioning us even though we’ve been together for … how long now?”

Chris laughs. “Fuck, don’t ask me, you know I’m terrible at remembering these kinds of things.”

    “Hmm… twenty...three? Maybe?”

    “Sounds good.”

Phil settles down a bit, eyes fluttering closed. “Still, you know, if you do want to change something -”

    “Aw, for fuck’s sake, Philip! Will you give it a rest already. What do you want, a tattoo?” Chris is mostly joking, but the way Phil goes still against him is telling. “You do?”

    “I - it’s stupid, and archaic, and -”

    “- really fucking hot,” Chris ends his sentence. “So you do want a tattoo?”

    “... maybe?”

    “What of?”

    “Ugh, I don’t know, I haven’t give it that much thought.”

Chris runs a teasing, tickling finger up Phil’s spine. “No lies, Philly. Come on, share your ideas with the class.”

    “It’s stupid.”

    “Mmh.”

    “And cliché.”

    “Mmh.”

    “And you’ll laugh.”

    “Mmh.”

    “Stop ‘mmh’ing me, Chris. Dammnit! Okay, fine! So - something simple, like your name and … I don’t know, a heart or stars, something like that.”

    “And where?”

Phil sighs. “You know where. Right above my heart, which is stupid because chest hair, but whatever.”

    “I love it,” Chris says gently. “And I’d love to see my name on you, and I’d love to put your name on me.”

    “You would?”

    “Yeah. Yeah, I would.” He feels Phil smile against his chest. “You’re stuck with me, baby.”

 

They’re due for a visit of the town, running dangerously low on food since they manage to work up quite the appetite with all the extracurricular activity they’re engaging in.

Phil keeps his nose warm by pressing it against Chris’ neck while his lover races the snowglide across the path at truly terrifying speeds.

Thankfully for Phil’s general well-being he slows down once they approach the outer reaches of the town. Roughly two-thirds of every building that belongs to the town are holiday homes or small hotels, and off-season the population shrinks dramatically, but it’s high season at the moment, and that means a lot of tourists wandering around, which also means a lot of police to catch the impressive amount of people speeding. And, according to Chris’ local friend, that’s pretty much the only source of income for the police department up here, and they’re not at all doing bad. 

Phil’s fingers are a bit unwilling to let go of his lover’s waist, even though he’s wearing gloves.

Chris rubs them between his for a few minutes after they’ve dismounted, grinning, and entirely too close to Phil’s face for it to be anything but a lead-up to a kiss. He allows Phil to take control of it, but they do keep it sweet. No need to scandalize anyone.

 

Getting groceries is always a bit of an adventure with Chris, because he’ll surely try and convince Phil to get the craziest things. He also rather unceremoniously drops quite the amount of bottles of lube on the checkout band, looking the cashier straight in the eye without as much as a smirk. It’s not that they don’t need it - they’ve been rather enthusiastically going through their supply, and Phil would’ve forgotten to get new lube, and that truly would’ve sucked, but the look on the cashier’s face is enough to make Phil’s face burn.

    “Did you  _ have _ to make it so obvious?” he asks Chris under his breath as they walk outside again. Chris is wearing a shit eating grin.

    “Make what so obvious?”

     “Oh, you know damn well what I’m talking about,” Phil hisses, but there’s little heat in his voice.

They store their purchases in the stasis chamber of the snowglide and head over to the little café where they make absolutely delicious hot chocolate.

They squeeze into their favorite tiny booth, Chris immediately wrapping his arm around Phil.

    “I think my favorite part about this holiday is how we’re constantly in close quarters,” he says right into his lover’s ear and Phil smiles.

    “Yeah … I definitely don’t get cold.”

    “Wow, rude.”

Phil leans into him. “I’m there for hating on marriage and you’re there for being a space heater. It’s perfect.”

    “Romeo and Juli- Judo- Julio? Fuck, messed that one up.”

    “Judo?! Romeo and Judo, a love story that will … knock you off your feet.”

Chris groans with laughter. “Bad one, Phil, really bad one.”

    “I did not come up with Romeo and Judo, Christopher, that one’s on you.”

    “Hush now, let me live.” Chris licks a stripe up the shell of Phil’s ear to punctuate his words, and Phil wiggles away with a squeal.

They’re getting looks - of course they’re getting looks, they’re at an age where it’s perceived as weird that they’re still so madly in love with each other, and so affectionate - and that almost makes Chris want to do it again, but the waitress has arrived at their table so… maybe not.

She gives them a stunning grin. “You’re back already!”

Phil winks. “Can’t resist you, sweetheart.”

    “Now, don’t flirt with me, your boyfriend will be jealous.”

Phil casts a sidelong glance to Chris, who gives a sad pout. “Nah, I don’t think so. He’s too smitten.”

She laughs again. “Man, you two are going to end up making  _ me _ jealous. Every time you come in here it’s like you’ve leveled up your couple-cuteness.”

    “You’re saying that as though we’re not cute on our own.”

Chris whacks his lover for that. “God, enough already. If you keep flirting like that you’re going to make me think you are into women after all.”

    “Yikes no.”

The waitress gasps and puts a hand to her chest. “What did I just hear?”

    “There you go, Philip. You said that.”

Phil grimaces. “Yep, not my best one.”

She grins. “What can I get you guys? The usual?”

 

They spend a long, long time at the café, making idle conversation and drinking tons of hot chocolate and tea. Chris stays wrapped around Phil, occasionally kissing the shell of his ear. They are both so utterly content, really idealizing the concept of a relaxing holiday, because god, they’re relaxed, smiling almost constantly, and yes, leveling up their couple-cuteness every second.

    “The kid in the corner over there has been staring at us,” Chris whispers into Phil’s ear after they’ve both been quiet for a few minutes. Chris could admittedly almost fall asleep like this, head pillowed on his lover’s shoulder, arms wrapped around each other. His hot chocolate probably went cold by now, but is there any reason to move other than wrapping himself closer around Phil?

    “At us and then at the friend he’s with,” Phil responds a bit muffledly, his cheek squished in Chris’ hair. “You think they …?”

    “I think it’s reciprocated. I hope it is, anyways. There can’t be anything worse than a crush on a friend who’s not interested.”

Phil hums his agreement, and they both watch the two boys.

One of them throws his head back and laughs at a joke the other one made. The one who made the joke looks incredibly proud.

    “Oh, to be young again,” Chris quips, drawing a snort from Phil.

    “What do they have that we don’t have now?”

    “Time.”

Phil needs a second to recuperate from that.

    “We’re not  _ that _ old! God, Christopher.”

    “You sure?”

    “Yes, I’m sure.”

    “Wanna show me exactly how old we’re not?”

Phil turns around to squint-glare at his lover.

    “Did anyone ever tell you you’re the worst?”

    “Yeah. You, pretty much all the time.” Chris smirks. He lifts his hand to run his thumb over Phil’s lower lip, smiling as his lover’s breath billows over his fingers.

    “Let’s go back to the cabin and break the bed, shall we?”

Phil shakes his head in mock exasperation.

    “If we absolutely have to.”

    “Oh yes, definitely. Come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, please leave a comment :)  
> come visit me on [my tumblr](http://www.nerdqueenenterprise.tumblr.com)! maybe send me a prompt?


End file.
